Question: A pet store has 15 puppies, 6 kittens, and 8 hamsters. Alice, Bob, and Charlie each want to buy a pet. For variety, they each want a different kind of pet. How many ways can Alice, Bob, and Charlie buy pets and leave the store satisfied?
Explanation: Ignoring who gets which pet for now, we can see that there are $15 \cdot 6 \cdot 8$ ways to choose one puppy, one kitten, and one hamster. Now, Alice has three choices for which type of pet she wants, Bob has two, and Charlie has one, due to the constraint that they must each have a different type of pet. Thus, there are $15 \cdot 6 \cdot 8 \cdot 3 \cdot 2 = \boxed{4320}$ such ways.